El yacimiento arqueológico
Robo *10 Agilidad *10 Herbolaria *Una taza de té. *Un vial. *2 cuerdas. *Un ópalo, cortado o en bruto (una versión en bruto puede obtenerse durante la misión) |Enemigos=''Ninguno'' |Recompensas=*Puntos de misión|link=Puntos de misión Puntos de misión |Inicio=Habla con un examinador en el Centro de exámenes, al sur del Yacimiento arqueológico }} El yacimiento arqueológico (''The Dig Site en inglés'') es la primera misión de la serie argumental de Zaros. Descripción oficial Desarrollo Iniciando 1- ve al exam centre y habla con la examiner para empezar la quest. Archivo:Image44.jpg 2- le dices que quieres tomar un examen y te dara un papel el cual tienes que dárselo a haig halen quien está en el museo de varrock. Archivo:Image0077.jpg 4- al hablar con él le entregarás el papel y el te dara otra el cual tienes que llevarle a la examiner en el exam centre. 5- ahora la examiner te hará un cuestionario sobre la tierra esta son las preguntas y las respuestas: -can you tell me what the earth science is? Escoge la primera opcion. -can you tell me which people are allowed to use the dig site? Escoge la segunda opcion -can you tell me the proper safety points when working on a dig site? Escoge la ultima opcion. 6- listo pasaste la primera ronda del examen. Archivo:Image044.jpg 7- después de esto te dira que no tuviste ninguna correcta y tienes que ir a estudiar con los niños que están en el dig site. Siguiendo esta ruta para llegar un poco mas rápido. 8- y ahora habla con el estudiante que está en la entrada. 9- el te dira que te ayudara pero primero debes de ayudarlo a encontrar su descubrimiento el cual es como un esqueleto animal. 10- ahora ve un poco al oeste donde hay un dig site workman le das clic derecho y le das a steal-from hasta quitarle una especie de cráneo de vaca. 11- cuando la obtengas ve a donde el estudiante y el te dira k vallas a donde otro estudiante el cual esta un poco al noreste y tiene una playera roja. 12- el te dira k perdió su trofeo así que ve al sur y habla con el panning guide (pero primero toma una cubeta de la cabaña k está al lado de el panning guide. 13-ahora habla con él y te pedira una taza de café así que dásela. 14- ahora usa la cubeta en el agua (en las burbujas que parece que puedes pescar) para que se llene de agua. Cuando se llene dale a search si encuentras otras cosas vuelve a meterla en el agua hasta que encuentres el trofeo. 15- ahora vuelve con el estudiante. 16- ahora ve un poco más al noroeste donde encontraras una estudiante. 16- ella te dira que perdió su osito y tendrás que buscarlo así k ve al sur exactamente aquí: 17- y dale a search en los arbustos que están junto a la jarra gigante. De ahí vuelve con la estudiante. Ahora podrás volver a donde la examiner a tomar de nuevo tu examen. 18- son las mismas preguntas así k solo diré las respuestas: -pregunta 1: escoge la respuesta numero 1 -pregunta 2: escoge la respuesta numero 3 -pregunta 3: escoge la respuesta numero 2 19- después de aquí habrás acabado la primera fase del examen y te dara un certificado de que acabaste la primera fase del examen ahora tendrás que ir a estudiar con los niños de nuevo :p 20-solo háblales a los 3 y regresa para tu segundo examen. Aquí están las respuestas. -pregunta 1: escoge la respuesta numero 3 -pregunta 2: escoge la respuesta numero 1 -pregunta 3: escoge la respuesta numero 2 21- ahora te dara tu certificado de nivel 2. Ahora ve y habla con los niños y vuelve a tomar tu tercer examen. Pero esta vez la chica te pedirá un opal así que dáselo. -pregunta 1: escoge la respuesta numero 1 -pregunta 2: escoge la respuesta numero 1 -pregunta 3: escoge la respuesta numero 3 22- y listo habrás acabado todos los exámenes pero ahora tienes k ir a donde haig halen en el museo de varrock (de nuevo). 23- ahora vuelve al dig site y ve un poco al noreste y busca debajo de una pieles para encontrar una jarra. 24- ahora necesita un especimen brush el cual lo puedes obtener robándoselo al tipo que le robaste el cráneo de vaca del primer estudiante y el towel que te dio haig halen, luego busca tras el dinosaurio (en la tierra k es clara) hasta k encuentres un talismán raro esto puede durar un poco así que ten paciencia. 25- ahora regresa al exam centre y habla con el archaeological expert. Y el te dara una carta. 26- ahora vuelve al dig site cerca de donde está el workman a quien le robaste (nota hay dos agujeros así k cuidado) donde hay un agujero y una maquina. Dale a opérate a la maquina, en ese momento no podrás usarla así k usa tu carta que te dio el archaeological expert con él y te dejara usarla. Ahora usa la soga con el agujero y le das opérate para bajar. 27- ahora en el agujero ve donde hay unos pilares tirados y dale a search. 28- ahora sal y ve al otro agujero con la maquina ( ya sabes que hacer para bajar la soguita con la maquina y le das a opérate) 29- ahora ya en el agujero habla con el hombre que esta hay Y selecciona la ultima opción, el te dara una llave ahora ve al cofre k esta en la cabaña donde cogiste la cubeta para entrarla en el agua. Bueno habré el cofre y encontraras una especie de pomada. 30- ahora un poco ala derecha de la cabaña hay tres blades usa tu towel con el de el centro, ahora usa el vial con el balde. 31- ahora ve un poco al norte y dale a search en la caja de arena que esta hay hasta encontrar un ‘‘charcoal’’. Ahora ve donde el archaeological expert y muéstrale todo lo k encontraste (el liquido, el polvo y el charcoal) dándoles a use con el. 32- Ahora usa el polvo con el liquido, luego muele el charcoal con el Pestle and mortar y úsalo en la poción ahora vuelve a la cueva (la que están los pilares) justo a la derecha de la soga hay una Arsenia root cógela y úsala con la poción ahora esta lista! 33- Usa la poción con los pilares y luego la Tinderbox con los pilares y abra una explosión!!! 34- Ahora entra en la habita ve a donde está la piedra tómala y llévasela a el archaeological expert usándola con él! ¡Misión completa! center Referencias en:The Dig Site Categoría:Misiones Categoría:Misiones de miembros Categoría:Miembros